Beauty and the Kyuubi
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: RE-WRITTEN AND FINISHED! Beauty and the Beast parody! Naruto, the unfairly punished prince, is alone in his castle, wishing to find love so the curse will break, when in a turn of events Sasuke moves in. SasuNaru fluff and humor!
1. Brother Goes Missing

**Beauty and the Kyuubi**

**Okay, this is a SasuNaru, not a NaruSasu. Yes, Sasuke is seme and Naruto's uke. It works; trust me, so just read the story. ^_^ My school's doing 'Beauty and the Beast: The Musical' this year and I'm in it, so I have a copy of the script, so I can finally do this thing accurately…well, my way of accurate, meaning it'll only slightly resemble the original. Anyway, enjoy!**

Once upon a tome in a faraway land, a young prince named Naruto lived in a shining castle. He was not spoiled, selfish, or unkind, as the false version of his story goes, but the most kind-hearted person in all the land, and only 15 years old! Anyway, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Saddened by her mournful plea, the prince gladly opens his doors and welcomes her, only to be tricked by the bitch and have a curse put on him. That old witch melted to reveal…well, Tsunade, so it's not very different. As the prince transformed she said, "Well, this'll be interesting," and proceeded to place a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his adorable appearance (seeing as the only thing different about him is that he now has whisker marks on his cheeks, fuzzy fox ears and a tail), the 'Beast', or Kyuubi for the sake of the story, concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror that he mysteriously got from nowhere as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many…months. If he could learn to love another and earn, erm, his or her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not…he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time and risk being molested by fan girls. As a year past, he fell into despair and lost all hope, even though he never left the castle to try and meet someone, for who could ever learn to love an adorable little uke like him? Um…well, okay, we all know that everyone would, but he is afraid of people and never leaves the castle.

Now let us look to this charming, provincial Japanese village. It is sunrise and the town is just starting to wake. A young boy named Uchiha Sasuke leaves his cottage that he shares with his only living family, his psychotic older brother, Itachi, and heads out into the now-bustling marketplace to break into song and dance!

"No way in hell," Sasuke says. What, you really though he'd sing? Ha! As if! This is Sasuke we're talking about. Anyway, the villagers all wish him good morning as he makes his way through the streets, just in time for his worst nightmare to enter the scene; a disgusting man named…Orochimaru, followed by his little man bit-I mean, henchman, Kabuto.

"You didn't miss a shot, Orochimaru. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Kabuto says as he pranced around his master while holding a bag of seeds, seeing as Orochimaru didn't actually catch anything. Oh yeah, that'd happen.

"I know," Orochimaru says with his gigantic ego and false pride over his capture of...seeds, as he strikes a 'manly' pose.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! Nor any ass for that matter." Yep, Orochimaru's a pedo, one that rapes Kabuto every night, not that it's really rape though. Kabuto want it.

"It's true, Kabuto, and I've got my sights set on that one," he says as he points to a very pissed Sasuke, who's heard every word of their conversation.

"The inventor's brother?"

"He's the lucky boy I'm going to fuck."

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful boy-" Sasuke, unable to take any more of this, simply goes over and punches his lights out, causing Kabuto to cry over his unconscious rapist, and simply walks away to go to the library and check out some books. About an hour later, Orochimaru regains consciousness and finds him. "Hello…Sasuke."

"Fuck off." Orochimaru grabs the book Sasuke's currently reading and looks at it.

"How can you read this? It's not porn."

"Well some people use their imagination!" Sasuke says. No, this does not fit the plot, but it's Belle's original line, and I couldn't come up with anything better, so it stays. So there.

"Sasuke, it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things." He strikes a 'so-called handsome' pose.

"Hint, hint!" Kabuto says from beside him, though is very hurt that his master is after someone else's ass.

"Like you? Fuck no! I have to get back and help my brother, so stay the hell away from me you pedo."

"That hot brother of yours? I'll do him, too!"

"Don't talk about me, or my brother, but mainly me, that way!" Orochimaru hits Kabuto on the head.

"Yeah, don't talk about him, or his brother, but mainly him that way!" Sasuke rolls his eyes and runs off while Kabuto distracts his master by pleading for forgiveness. He enters his house just in time to hear an explosion from the basement and goes down to see what it is.

"Itachi, shut up already with that stupid invention already!"

"Oh, I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work," Itachi says in despair. Yep, he's emo…an emo with purple nail-polish.

"No, you won't, so just give up."

"Thank you for the encouragement, little brother! I was just beginning to doubt myself, too!" Itachi exclaims as he begins going back to work on his…whatever the hell. "So…did you have a good time in town today?"

"No, Itachi, I didn't get laid."

"Why not, you're 17 and you haven't even had your first kiss yet!"

"Because I'm not a slut like you."

"Hey, I'm not a slut, I'm in a committed relationship with the guy who I slept with first, and he's the only one I _ever_ did!"

"Yes, and you guy's have been having sex since you were both 12."

"Twelve is a perfectly reasonable age to start doing it." (Totally not my excuse for the SasuNaru lemons I've written where Naruto's 12 and Sasuke 13!) "Besides, it's fun." Sasuke rolls his eyes, twice today so far, and sighs." Hey, my invention's working!"

"Is it?" Sasuke watches as the massive machine begins to shake violently until…ice-cream come out into a little cup. "You made…an ice-cream maker?"

"Yup!" Twitch, twitch. Welcome to Sasuke's pathetic life. "Now I know I'll win. And then, we'll get out of this town and travel to all those places you've read about in your books!" Itachi dances around before packing up his invention and leaving for the competition, only to get hopelessly lost in the woods. "Now let's see, is it this way…or this way…oh shit. Hey, a conveniently located castle! I'll just go there and ask for some directions!" So, Itachi runs inside the castle gates and enters the castle's doors. "Hello? _Hello?_ Can anyone hear me? ERECTION!"

"What, who is that? And why did he shout 'erection'?" an unknown voice asks. Another unseen figure sighs.

"Maybe he has one. So troublesome."

"He must've lost his way in the woods."

"Is anyone home?" Itachi asks.

"If we keep quiet maybe he'll go away and we won't have to deal with this," the apathetic voice says.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I'm lost and need a place to stay for the night," Itachi says in an overly seductive fashion.

"Poor fellow. Oh Shikamaru, have a heart, man. Yo, horny guy, you're welcome here, just stay away from my girlfriend!" the first voice says as he makes himself visible, revealing that he's a candelabra.

"Oh, is she an object too?" Itachi questions, completely un-phased by this whole situation of talking to a candle man.

"Yes."

"Then no problem. Now come on, you look frozen. Come, there' a fire in the next room. By the way, my name's Kiba," the candelabra says as he guide the visitor into the next room and into a chair by the roaring fire.

"O-Oh, we have c-company?" a feather duster asks as she peaks into the room.

"Well, who's this?" Itachi asks.

"_That_ is my girlfriend," Kiba says threateningly.

"…oh…" To think that an Uchiha is slightly frightened by a guy with flames coming out of his head and hands.

"Coming through!" a teapot calls as he enters the room, followed by his lover, (no, _not_ child, lover). "Would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? I can fetch you a cup if you'd like. It'd warm you up in no time!"

"Why can't I use the cup beside you?" Itachi questions.

"Oh, him? He's um…cracked." The cup turns to reveal a crack across his…'face', along with a napkin covering the bottom half of his…'face'.

"Yes, but so are you," Itachi remarks, referring to the chip across the teapot's…'nose'.

"Uh, um…" the teapot stalls. No way in hell he's letting this guy drink from his seme! However, another person entering the room releases him form the torment of creating excuses.

"There's a stranger here?" a small voice asks from the entrance to the room. Everyone turns to see their master standing half-way inside the doorway, is beautiful blue eyes full of hesitance.

"Ah, so you're the 'beast' are you, the ruler of this castle?" Itachi asks as he rises to his feet. Then might I introduce myself; I am Uchiha Itachi, at your service." He kneels before the blond prince. "Now then, would you be interested in dong it?"

…

"WHAT?!" Naruto screams as the visitor lunges at him, but is stopped by the other inhabitants of the castle.

"But he looks so damn fuckable with those cute ears! Please, just let me touch him! Just once, once and I'll leave!" Itachi cries as he's lead into the castle's dungeon.


	2. New Visitor, New Roommate

**HELLO! Okay, next chapter up! I'm going to do one a day, so I can hurry up and finish it! ^_^ Sorry for keeping you all waiting until I retook this story! Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

"It can't be true! I don't believe it!" a girl says while sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Yeah, why would you go do a thing like that?" another asks.

"I simply can't bear it!" yet another voice asks.

"Oh, Orochimaru, say it isn't so!" the first voice pleads.

"It's so." The three figures at his feet all burst into tears.

"Oh,, don't worry my little followers, I'm just getting married. Don't tell me a little thing like that's going to change your feelings for me?" Orochimaru asks his 'sound ninja's. Yes, this so happens.

"Oh no, no, never!" they cry in unison.

"And we'll still have our little rendezvous, right?" he asks, making Kabuto pout all semi-cutely (he can't be cute), even though Orochimaru's referring to beating his masochistic followers.

"Oh yes, of course!" they shout.

"Good, not if we're going to have a wedding, I guess I'd better propose to the bride!" Orochimaru says as he makes his way to Sasuke's house and knocks on the door as the sound ninjas run off crying.

"Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asks as he opens the door, a death glare fixed upon his face.

"I've come to ask you to marry me my bel-" SLAM! Sasuke shuts the door right on his face, literally, giving the snake bastard a bloody nose! "Ah, I see this is a bad time. Fret not; I'll be back for you!"

"…creepy," Sasuke says to himself as he goes to find more locks to put on the doors and windows. He then begins thinking that this place just isn't for him, that maybe he should just pack up and leave. At least he'd be away from that child-molester Orochimaru. Deciding that's the right choice, he packs a few of his belongings: clothes, food, and a necklace given to him by his mother. He leaves a note for his brother, wherever that guy is, simply stating:

_I left home. _

_-Sasuke_

Short, sweet, and to the point. He grabs his small suitcase and sets out on his journey to who-knows-where.

Meanwhile, at the castle:

"That guy was such a creep!" Kiba exclaims to a lazy Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but if the master doesn't break the spell, we'll all stay like this forever," Shikamaru points out.

"Yeah, but he could never love a guy like that."

"True, but he's the only visitor we've had in these past 11 months. We only have 4 more moths before the curse is permanent."

"Oh, right. Damn, what kind of spell only gives its victims 15 months to break it?!" Kiba cries.

"Uh, a generous one, she could've made it permanent from the start, idiot."

"Oh…right."

Meanwhile, _outside _of the castle:

During Sasuke's great trek, he comes upon the giant castle and, seeing as is looks abandoned, decides to live there. He squeezes through the gate and makes his way to the front door to be stopped by an unseen person yelling at him.

"Leave this place or face utter doom!" an angry sounding voice shouts. Sasuke looks around to find the source until his eyes land on the doorknob…it has a face, well, glaring eyes anyway.

"Uh…"

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" it shouts before spitting sand out of its keyhole. "I am Gaara! No one can defeat me!" Sasuke ignores the doorknob and grabs…'Gaara', and opens the door. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Sasuke says and lets go, seeing as the door is already open anyway, and enters the castle.

"GET BACK HERE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Sasuke just keeping walking, wondering what kind of castle has talking doorknobs. He makes his way through the main floor before making his way down into the basement, which happens to contain the dungeon. He is very surprised to find his brother there.

"SASUKE!" Itachi cries as he waves his little brother over.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asks flatly.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm hurt that you think that'd I deserve this, even after you came all this way to find me!"

"One: I didn't come here to find you, I moved out, and two: this place is barely a mile away from the village."

"Oh, right, anyway, help me!" Before waiting for an answer, Itachi grabs Sasuke and somehow switches places with him, making him free and Sasuke inside the prison cell. "Thank!" he calls as he runs away and out of the castle.

"What the fuck? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Hello?" a small voice calls into the dark.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asks. "Who are you?"

"I'm the master of this castle."

"Then you put my brother in here."

"You mean he escaped?!" the voice asks in a panic before shut himself inside the cell. Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees the person in the dim light from inside the cell. The master of this castle has sunny-blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and adorable fuzzy fox ears and a tail!

"Don't worry, I think he left," Sasuke says and Naruto turns to view this new visitor, showing his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"You're not like him are you?" Naruto asks, panic very evident in his voice, then begins freaking out and shaking the jail bars. "Oh no, I'm locked in! NO! I'M TRAPPED WITH A PEDOPHILE!"

"Calm down, I'm not a pedophile, not that I'm old enough to be anyway. I'm just the pedo's little brother."

"Oh…HELP! I'M TRAPPED WITH THE PEDO'S LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke sighs and stands up. "Isn't there anyone else with you here?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they can hear us down here without me yelling."

"Don't you have a key?"

…

"Oh, right." Sasuke smacks his forehead in Naruto's stupidity as the blond boy fumbles to find his key. "By the way, my name's Naruto."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Naruto looks at the black-haired emo-looking boy beside him and smiles, then holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sasuke says as he takes the blonde's hand and shakes it. Then is when Naruto decides that he likes Sasuke's midnight black eyes, making the blond smile even more. "Hey, hurry up with that key, dobe, it's cold down here."

"Oh, shut up, teme," Naruto says back while still grinning as he resumes his search for the key. "Ah! Here it is!" He opens the gate and the two leave, returning to the upstairs. "So, what are you doing in my castle anyway?"

"Psst, Shikamaru, look!" Kiba whispers. "The master's talking to someone!"

"Probably just that perv!"

"No, no, it's someone different! It looks like a relative of the pervert, though." Shikamaru looks down from their hiding spot at the top of the stairs to see that, yes, in fact Naruto _is_ talking to someone.

"I was looking for a place to live, actually," Sasuke explains.

"Oh, well, you're welcome to stay here with us if you'd like! That is, if you don't mind living with a bunch of talking objects and a monster," Naruto says.

"There's a monster here?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Where?"

"Um, right here, I'm the monster," Naruto says, unsure if Sasuke is just teasing him. He looks at the raven with his confused eyes.

"Naruto, monsters are scary. You're just a boy with fox ears and a tail. You're not scary," Sasuke explains.

"Hey, I can be scary!"

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke says, making Naruto pout cutely, (see, Naruto is the cute one). "All right, all right, I believe you."

"The master's made friends with a human! Maybe he's the one who'll break this curse!" Kiba whispers excitedly as Naruto leads Sasuke to his new bedroom.


	3. Something There

**Hello all! Time for the third chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Naruto, because if I did, this story would happen! ^_^ **

"This will be your room," Naruto says as he opens a door for Sasuke, revealing a well furnished room containing a wardrobe, four-post bed, a lounger/chair/couch thing, and a door to a closet, plus another door. "There's your own private bathroom through that second door."

"Thank you."

"Um, if you need anything, my servants will help you," Naruto says, his nervousness showing in his voice. He smiles briefly before going to leave and to let Sasuke start unpacking his things. Before rounding a corner, he calls back to the raven, "Oh, if you're hungry, just ask the candle-guy to make you something, he's the chef!"

"Candle…guy?" Sasuke questions, shrugs, and resumes removing his few belongings from his suitcase. He goes over to the wardrobe to put away his clothes when it comes to life.

"OHMYGOD! IT'SAHOTGUY!" the wardrobe exclaims. "SAKURA, COME HERE AND SEE THIS TOTALLY HOT GUY!"

"HOT GUY? WHERE?!" the vanity beside it screams. "OHMYGOD! INO, IT'S A HOT GUY!" At this point, Sasuke is halfway through the castle and tackling Naruto to the floor.

"Uh, something wrong?" Naruto asks from his position below Sasuke.

"My room is filled with animated furniture that wants to rape me," he answers with a glare.

"…oh…" Naruto sweat-drops. "How about a _different_ room then. Hmm, what do you like?" he asks, as if having this raven-haired stranger on him is a normal, everyday thing, which might be from now on.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like food, or history, or books, or gardening, or-"

"Books."

"Okay, then follow me." The two stand and begin walking over to another room in the castle. This new room is located right next door to the library, though Sasuke does not know that quite yet. "Alright, your new room. I'll get your stuff for you, so go ahead and relax, and don't worry, no one's in this room. All of this furniture is real furniture, so no one will try to molest you."

"Good, now what did you say about food earlier?"

"Oh, you'll have to ask the candle guy about it because he's the chef."

"Yes, but who is that and where can I find him."

"Right," Naruto says, forgetting how to act around another person, at least one who doesn't know where anything or anyone is. "Um, let's go to the kitchen, he might be there!" So Naruto leads the raven down the staircase and into the dining hall. "Kiba? Hello? Are you here? Hmm, that's odd, he must not be here."

"So this is your dining room?" Sasuke asks as he looks over the wooden table with a white tablecloth that looks freshly cleaned, and the polished chairs at each end. The two places at each end have been set, so it seems as though the servants have prepared a meal for them already.

"Yeah, but it's not normally this…nice." And as if on cue, Kiba emerges from the kitchen on a rolling cart and breaks into song.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service-" Kiba begins.

"No songs!" a voice from above screams at them.

"Why not?" Kiba whines.

"I can't write you singing, so no songs!"

"Oh, fine…you suck."

"Just…use your imagination!"

"Like for porn?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah…apparently. Anyway, continue with the story!"

"Well, we've prepared dinner for the two of you, if you'd like," Kiba says.

"Good, I'm starving!" Naruto says gleefully.

"Yeah, me too," says Sasuke. The two boys sit in their seats and are served a fabulously made meal. During their meal, the servants leave to give them some privacy, meaning that they are eavesdropping from behind the kitchen door.

"So, how's your food?" Naruto asks, unsure if that is the right thing to ask, it has been so long.

"Good, yours?" Sasuke asks politely, feeling the blond boy's nervousness.

"Good." An awkward silence consumes them. "So, where are you from?"

"The little village about a mile from here."

"Oh, I've heard that's a nice place."

"It is. So, where are you from?"

"Um, here I guess. I've lived here for as long as I can remember anyway."

"Where's you're family?"

"I don't have one, other than the servants anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, what about you? I mean, you obviously have a pedophilic brother, but what about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright; I was too little to really realize what happened anyway."

"What did happen?"

"Wolves."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Another awkward silence fills the air. "So, what's with the ears?"

"Oh, these?" Naruto asks as he points to his ears. "Some old hag put a spell on me, stupid bitch." Sasuke chuckles at Naruto frown-y expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, what?" Naruto demands.

"That face you made."

"What about my face?"

"Nothing, it was…cute." Naruto blushes at Sasuke comment and resumes looking intently at his spoon.

"Oh…thanks," his small voice says.

"You're welcome," Sasuke says, his cheeks slightly stained red.

"So, do you want to have a snow-ball fight?" the blond asks in an excited voice.

"What?"

"You know that thing that kids do, where they gather snow and throw it at each other!" Naruto exclaims, getting really hyper.

"Oh, sure, I guess so. I've never played, though."

"Neither can I, so we'll be even!" Naruto beams and Sasuke just can't help but smile back a bit.

"Oh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Iruka asks the others all listening to the two boy's conversation from behind the door.

"What?" the giant vanity named Sakura asks, the wardrobe named Ino listening intently from behind her.

"I think he's the one, the one we've all been waiting for!"

"You know what, I think you're right," Kakashi (the teacup) agrees.

"Oh, you're just saying that so he'll have sex with you when we're human again," Ino says to the cracked cup.

"No, I'm serious; I really think he's the one!"

"Hey, I agree with them," Kiba says. "Naruto's always been somewhat afraid of people, but just look at them. Yeah, he was a bit nervous, but look at them now!"

"So what kind of books do you like?" Naruto asks his new friend.

"Any kind I guess."

"Well then I'll have to show you something after dinner!"

"Alright," Sasuke says and smirks in a semi-smiling way, making Naruto just smile even more than he was.

"Hey, you're right," Sakura whispers. "They seem really happy together.

And they are! After dinner, Naruto takes Sasuke to show him the library located next to his (Sasuke's) bedroom.

"And…voila!" Naruto says as he pushes open the double doors to the massive storage of books.

"Wow, this is incredible," Sasuke compliments, truly astonished.

"Thank you," Naruto says with a blush and watches as Sasuke makes his way through the rows and rows of books. The two end up spending much of their time here, sitting on a couch by a huge window and reading to one another while cuddling underneath a warm blanket, but I'm getting ahead of myself; they have to have a snowball fight first!

"Alright, so you remember how it goes?" Naruto asks to other winter-clad boy.

"Yeah, I got it," Sasuke class back.

"Okay, ready, set…GO!" Naruto shouts and then throws his snowball at Sasuke, who dodges it and tosses his at Naruto, who also dodges it. The two been to furiously make new ones and keep chucking them at one another, some landing successfully, other…well, not. They continue on like this for a few hours, until both back up behind a tree trying to hide from the other and bump into one another, causing the other to shove a snowball in his face. "Ha! Sasuke!"

"Hey, you did it to me, too!" Sasuke says, but they're both smiling anyway. Naruto collapses down to the ground in exhaustion, making a snow angel in the process, and Sasuke joins him, (in laying down, not making a snow angel).

"Ha, tha…that was fun!" Naruto pants.

"Yeah, it was."

"Let's do that again sometime!"

"Okay, but first let's get inside and warm up a bit before we freeze to death."

"Good, idea!" Naruto beams at him and Sasuke smiles back as they race back to the castle. The two then warm up by curling up in a warm blanket and read to one another. Ah, can life get any better? Well, sadly, you all now the suck-y part that comes next, but will it stay the same as the original, or will I change it like I did this chapter?"


	4. Grand Finale

**Final chapter already! Wow-sers! Okay, time for Orochimaru to fight for his man! Enjoy! Oh, and there'll be a bonus chapter later on, but it's a lemon.**

"So, are you ready to confess?" Kiba asks Naruto as he gets ready to go and meet Sasuke in the dining hall for supper.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready," Naruto admits.

"But you have to! Just look at the rose!" Naruto's blue eyes look over to the wilting rose, who in turn yells at him.

"Yeah, confess your feelings already! I only have three petals left!" it screams just as one falls. "TWO! TWO LEFT, DAMMIT!"

"Sorry Tenten! I promise I'll hurry up!"

"You better or else I'll kick your ass!" Can't you just picture that? A rose beating up Naruto? Oh, well Sasuke would save him, but that's not the point! Anyway, continuing on.

"But what if laughs at me? I mean, what if he's not like that." Tenten and Kiba look at one another.

"Trust us, he's like that," the say in unison.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Trust us, we know. We've seen how he looks at you."

"H-How?"

"Not like that! With love!"

"Oh…so, can you stop that whole unison, it's a bit creepy."

"Yeah, it is…stop that! QUIT!" Both sigh and just give up on talking.

"E-Excuse me, but S-Sasuke is ready," Hinata says as she peeks her head inside the room. Naruto nods, takes one last look at himself in his magical mirror and leaves to go and join the raven for dinner, which goes quite well. Just as the finish their meal, music floats in from the ballroom.

"Care to dance?" Sasuke asks, (no, he's not in a dress! He's in a tux like Naruto).

"I-I'd love to," Naruto says and takes the raven's offered hand. They walk slowly into the ballroom and begin to slow dance, Sasuke leading. "You know, I always thought that you need a massive crowd in order to make this place feel full."

"And you don't anymore?"

"No, I don't."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You did, because ever since you've been here it hasn't felt empty at all." Unsure of what to say to that, Sasuke stops dancing and tips Naruto's chin up, kissing him lightly on the lips. "S-Sasuke!" The raven smiles at the blond and resumes dancing.

"Did you see that?" Iruka asks the group of onlookers excitedly.

"Yeah, they kissed!" Sakura says.

"Finally, it's been almost four whole months!" Shikamaru points out.

"Hey, it takes time to fall in love," Sakura defends.

"Yeah, but now we only have a number of days for them to admit it."

"But now that they've kissed it won't take too long. Maybe it'll even happen tonight!" Sakura says and then looks back t the dancing couple, which is now walking outside to go and look at the stars. "Oh, they're leaving!"

"It's alright, they can be alone," Iruka says. "Besides, if Naruto thinks we're listening, he won't be able to admit his feelings."

"Yes, but what if he's too afraid to admit them at all?" Kiba asks.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out," Naruto comments as they enter the balcony over looking one of the castle gardens.

"Yes, it is," Sasuke agrees. He gently places his arm around the blond as they sit on a bench to gaze at the stars. "Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." Is this it? Will Sasuke reveal his true feelings for Naruto? Will this story end now? Will I stop asking you questions? Okay, I'll stop. "I-" An explosion at the front gate interrupts the two lovebirds, startlingly them and all the castle inhabitants. They all rush to the windows facing the front of the building to see and angry mob led by Orochimaru attacking the castle's front door.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER ENTER!" Gaara yells at them, spitting sand everywhere, but it is not very effective and the intruders are able to open the door as easily as Sasuke had, entering the domain.

"Find the beast! Kill him! Kill him, so I may marry Sasuke!" Orochimaru commands the angry mob.

"What? When did this happen?" Naruto asks.

"Well you see Naruto, while you two were having a fun little montage, Orochimaru asked your brother where you were and he told him you were living here with the Kyuubi, so Orochimaru decided in his own mind that it must mean you're evil holding Sasuke captive and wants to kill you," a narrator's voice says.

"Oh, AND YOU DIDN'T WARN US?!"

"Nope, you two were just too cute to interrupt!"

"W-Whatever!" Naruto says with a blush. "We have to protect the castle!" They all run downstairs and begin facing the intruder's, thoroughly kicking their asses. Through the crowd, Orochimaru spots Naruto and chases after him and the blond and Sasuke run to the West Wing to try and hide. When they enter the room containing the rose, Naruto bolts the door shut and they sit and wait. "Sasuke, you have to wait here. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"What, and you're going to fight him? No chance Naruto, I can take care of myself! He's here for mean and I'm going to face him!"

"What's going on?" Tenten asks from her spot on the nearby table.

"The castle has been invaded by some jealous bastard," Naruto explains.

"Oh, right when I thought this stupid curse would finally be broken!"

"Break the curse? You mean that's possible?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, it can," Naruto answers just before someone begins attacking the door, trying to get in. The two boys try to go and push against it, but it breaks open before they have a chance. Orochimaru steps forward from the debris.

"Ah, Sasuke, I was wondering where you'd run off to. Oh, so this is the beast?" Orochimaru questions as he looks over Naruto. "I thought he'd be scary."

"Hey! I can be scary!" Naruto cries before remembering that this guy is the enemy and lunging at him. Orochimaru dodges the blow and makes a dive for Sasuke, who punches him away.

"Oh Sasuke, you tease, will you just give up and marry me! If you want, I'll let him join up. He's good-looking, too," that sick little bastard offers.

"No way in hell are you going near him!"

"Hey, will you guys hurry this up! That explosion made another petal come off, so I only have one left now!" Tenten screams.

"Oh, right," Naruto says. "Uh…I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" An epic battle ensues within the next five seconds, but sadly, Orochimaru manages to stab Naruto in the stomach, a fatal wound.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cries as he runs and catches his blond as he falls from the attack. "No, I won't let you die!" He grabs the sword from beside him and faces Orochimaru. "I will _kill_ you!" He begins running towards the snake-bastard, but he backs up, too, and ends up falling through the window and down to his fate. "Wow, that was easy…Naruto!"

"Nnh," the blond stirs as Sasuke holds him close. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, yes I'm here!"

"Sah…"

"Naruto, please, hold on! I love you!"

"FINALLY!" Tenten yells as Naruto is lifted off the ground in magical effects only Disney can make and transforms into…nope, he doesn't change back yet, but everyone else does!

"Huh?" Naruto asks as he lands softly on his feet after floating around for the 'amazingly magical' effect. "Why didn't I change back?"

"Who cares? You're alive!" Sasuke says as he pulls Naruto into a desperate kiss.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto smiles and pants after they part. "W-Wow!"

"Yeah." Sasuke smirks.

"Sasuke, I love you, too!"

"You better, dobe!"

"Shut up, teme!" They smile at one another before kissing again.

A few months later, the two hold a grand ball in honor of their marriage, (yep, they're married now). Everyone from the castle is back to their human self and Orochimaru survived the fall, but it messed with his head, so he's a good guy now. He runs a flower shop with his fiancé, Kabuto.

"So, we're finally back to normal," Kiba remarks as his dog, Akamaru, runs circles around him and as he snakes his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yes, but better," Hinata says.

"Yeah," he says as he slips a ring on her finger, "better." They smile and kiss as Sasuke leads Naruto onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The two kiss and the crowd all smiles, finally happy once again.

**OWARI**


	5. Foxears No More!

**Lemon! ^_^ Fox-ears No More!**

"Sasuke, I just got a letter from that witch who put the spell on me!" Naruto says as he plops down beside his now-husband on the bed. "She told me how to get rid of the ears and tail."

"Oh? But why would you want to get rid of them? They're cute. Besides," Sasuke leans and whispers into the blonde's ear, "they make you look that much more fuckable." Naruto blushes.

"Yeah, but I think you'll like it."

"Okay, how?" Naruto crawls over onto Sasuke's lap and tarts kissing his neck.

"Guess," Naruto says between little lick on the raven's neck.

"N-Naruto!" He flips them over and begins attacking the blonde's neck with his lips and tongue.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! Nnh!" Sasuke throws Naruto's clothes to the floor, along with his own clothes and the letter. He kisses down the blonde's chest, all the way to his throbbing member. "Oh, S-Sasuke! Please!" Naruto cries as Sasuke teases him, kissing him gently from base to tip, before repeating his actions with him tongue.

"Tell me what you want, my prince," Sasuke says in a sexy voice that makes Naruto moan at the sound.

"P-Please! Suck me!" Sasuke smirks and begins sucking him, gently at first, but then deep-throats him at his soon-to-be-lover's command. At point Sasuke pauses to make Naruto suck his finger, but then quickly resumes, now fingering and stretching him as well as sucking him. It is not long before the dual pleasure makes Naruto orgasm. "SASUKE!" The raven is sure to swallow every last drop Naruto has to offer before removing his fingers and mouth.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asks the blond, who manages a nod, before aligning himself with Naruto's entrance and pushing in.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!" The raven pushes in until it's up to the hilt and waits for the command. "M-Move!" Without any hesitation, he begins to frantically thrust in and out of his lover, unable to control himself anymore, not that Naruto's complaining the way he's moaning like crazy. "Ah! SASUKE! There!" He keeps hitting that special spot until both are unable to prevent their orgasms any longer. "SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cries as he empties himself into his Naruto. He carefully takes himself out of his wife (yes, Naruto's Sasuke wife). "Hah, you're fox ears are gone," he says once able to form words. It is true, now that he's made love with the one he loves, his ears are back to normal and his tail is gone, though the whiskers marks still remain on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll get some fake ears for fun," Naruto jokes as his cuddles up in his lover's arms. Sasuke smiles.

"Oh, we'll be getting more than just that. We'll get costumes, chokers, leashes…" Naruto's eyes widen. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you. Besides, how could I? I love you too much for that."

"Aw, how sweet!" The blond kisses him before they fall asleep. Ah, happy ending! And sex, don't forget the sex!

**Okay, I know it wasn't the best lemon ever, but at least it's a lemon. Hope you liked it! Please review, but preferably no flames!**


End file.
